Life In Lyrics
by M0ment0fTruth
Summary: It was addicting. Like an anti-drug that never ceased to exist. Always there when he needed it most. He never knew how wrong could feel so right." Cleon drabble. Yaoiness. Rated for safety


**A/N:So** this is my first...erm...story on this account. what was my last account? For lubes sake don't ask. I saw Tenshi-No-Kouhi's version of this drabble and i felt like doing one my self. So please sit back and enjoy. NATHAN

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the other stolen songs in here :D

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Pairing: Leon/Cloud

XxX

_by a moment- Lifehouse_

Leon hated it when he ran. It made things harder to catch up. But he always caught up. Always

It was hard to stop. Cloud was irresistible, amazing, unstoppable, and above all: Cloud was real. Leon wouldn't hear "no" any longer. He would make Cloud his. To whatever extent that would take him. Hey, can you blame him? Love makes you crazy, and if crazy meant being with him: He'd take it.

XxX

_2. Check Yes, Juliet- We the Kings_

Cloud felt like crying. He needed Leon now. He needed him more than ever, but they couldnt be together. A love binded and sealed shut by acts of shallow and selfish adults. He was screaming in his pillow, now. Had he done that before?

Then he heard a thump at his window.

"Leon!" Cloud gasped running to the window in a flurried mess. He flung open the third story window, (how did he get up here again?) and embraced the man.

"Ill never judge romeo again," Leon whispered, "right, Juliet?"

XxX

_3. I Wanna- All American Rejects_

It was addicting. Like an anti-drug that never ceased to exist. Always there when he needed it most. He never knew how wrong could feel so right.

Calloused hands against pale muscle. Lips on sensitive skin. Sweet moans and sounds of pure exstacy.

It was animalistic. Barbaric, maybe that was the word. He guessed thats what it would seem like to a innocent bystander. But he had only one thing to say to those "innocent bystanders":

"Go fuck yourselves."

XxX

_4. Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche- Escape The Fate_

"Remind me why were doing this?" Cloud whispered shakily.

"Because its fun?" Leon laughed grabbing the gun in one hand. "Its simple. Watch Ill go first!"

Cloud was pretty sure Leon had gone crazy. He watched in pure horror as Leon spun the barrel on the gun. The single bullet inside the six slots hidden from view. He gaped and wanted to scream as Leon put the gun to his head.

_Click._

He sighed heavily. No blood tonight

XxX

_5. Just the girl- The Click Five_

He hated him, He dreamt about him. Cloud would like to see him die, Leon would happily die in his place. Cloud laughed at his face, Leon cried him self to sleep, thinking of him.

But he held onto the fact that they had somewhat of a relationship. Whether is was based on him getting bullied and Cloud laughing happily while doing so.

Cloud hated everything about Leon.

Leon loved everything about Cloud.

Theres a very thin line between love and hate.

XxX

_5. Photograph- Nickelback_

Leon smiled, touching a finger to the wallet sized picture of him and his ex-lover. By now it had tear stains all over it. He traced every line, every curve of Clouds perfect figure. He laughed. The picture did him absolutely no justice.

His eyes didn't have that same shine they did in reality.

But his reality was his own personal nightmare now. So how would he know? He was shocked when he found it hard to remember his voice. His sounds. His smiles. They were distant memories now.

But they seemed like just a bad case of deja-vu.

XxX

_6. Paralyzer- Finger eleven_

Leon stared in awe. Cloud smirked and just continued to run his body around him. Purring and mewling around Leon. Cloud slyly wrapped his arms around his waist and began moving to the beat.

Only Leon could make him do these things.

Leon smiled placing two hands on his waist and placing his head on clouds. They moved together in perfect harmony, the beat of the music running through their veins and the aura of the club pouring onto their bodies.

Only Cloud cold make him do these things.

XxX

_7. Until the Day I Die- Story Of The Year_

It was a silent oath. Never spoken. Never broken.

Cloud knew his life was in Leons hands. And he trusted him with complete and utter submissiveness. And he never doubted he would be faithful. He never asked to prove it. All they needed was the convenience of being able to look each other in the eyes.

They always had enough information for a lifetime.

It was pointless to speak about their bond. So they never wasted their breath.

Besides, they'd need all the breath they could use.

XxX

_8. Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade_

"Can you ever forgive me?" Leon breathed, licking away the tears falling from Clouds beautiful face.

"I cant take abandonment again Leon....It was so hard for you to not be here when i went to sleep. Or when i woke up." Cloud sighed. Trying to NOT forgive Leon was like trying wrestle a grizzly bear. Your heart eventually gets the better of you, and gives up.

"I know. Thats why Im never leaving. Again. Ever."

It wasn't much. But he wasn't a man of many words so this was an accomplishment.

XxX

_- Fm Static_

Leon was broken. Every part of his body had given up. He had lost weight from refusing to eat, he hadn't got any exercise in nearly 3 months, and was refusing help. His body meant nothing if he couldn't have the one he wanted.

The only thing that kept him living was the simple thought of knowing _He_ was alive. Existing. It was comforting enough to keep him going through his miserable life. He needed to feel his hands one more time before he died. To hear his voice.

But Clouds hands weren't his to hold.

XxX

_10. I caught Fire- The Used_

He could hear his slow breathing through his chisled chest. Leons body was his haven. And he hoped to stay forever. He looked up, slightly further onto Leons body smiling and looking at his stormy eyes. and seeing the love grazing over them.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Cloud wondered out loud. Leon chuckled.

"Yes....How did you get so lucky, Cloud?"

XxX

**A/N:** I must admit. I squealed once or twice while making this. I'm such a fag hahah. Well i hope you enjoy my horrible quick writing. Its not my best AT ALL. But I enjoyed it. So thats enough for me. Man these are drastically short DX

RandR and you get a free hug from Cloud! :D


End file.
